Norman
by Keketra
Summary: Sometimes, a non-talking companion can be just as good as a talking one. {One-Shot, brotherly fic. Non-slash, obviously.}


~Norman

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. CS Lewis created Narnia and her peoples, I am just borrowing them, and promise to return them all safely!

**Author's N:** I'm not really sure what this was, or why it felt it needed to be written... But either way, here it is.. Thoughts and criticisms are much appreciated.

{I}{I}{I}

"What time's your train?"

One hand about to shove some socks into an available corner, I paused, and turned to meet the sorrowful eyes of my younger brother from where he sat upon the bed next to mine.

As of late, home had been rather a quieter place than normal, with our sisters spending much time together. Edmund seemed to be sticking closer to me than normal, and though I did not mind in the least (I rather enjoyed his company, especially as he often came out with things I would have never thought of), I found I was growing more and more concerned. The date for my leaving for University was growing ever closer, and I knew he was more concerned and upset than he let on. But getting Edmund to talk about such things was like getting a dwarf to admit he was lost. My brother could be unfailingly stubborn, and all our years in Narnia had taught him well how to hide his feelings; although, thankfully for me, I had learned to decipher them, much to his chagrin.

"Not till the afternoon. You needn't worry, Ed, I won't leave without saying goodbye," A frown appeared on his face, and he kicked a little at the foot of my bed. With a sigh, I shook my head. "Ed, it's not as if we haven't been apart before. What about the campaign in the East, with the dryads? And when you went to see the Mermen?"

"That' was different."

I shook my head, realising I wasn't going to win this. Luckily, I was saved from further remarks as Lucy's voice trilled through the air. "Peter, he's come!" I glanced over at Edmund, who quirked an eyebrow at me, and simply smiled at him, before abandoning my packing to move down the stairs, into the livingroom, where my sister was holding a rather large basket, with a lid atop it. Lucy handed it to me with a smile, her glance flickering over to our brother before turning back to me. "Better get him settled, Peter," she advised with a smile, and I thanked my stars that my sister was a little more subtle than she had once been.

"Aye, sis." I agreed, taking the basket, which was surprisingly heavy, and nodded at Edmund to follow me back up to our room. Surprisingly, he followed without complaint, possibly curious as to the contents of the basket. Sure enough, as we got to the bedroom, he turned to me.

"Should I even ask...?"

"You might as well, considering he's yours, Ed." I could barely keep the smile from my face, but just about managed. "Well, at least he belongs to you about as much as such a one as he could belong to someone, I suppose," I amended quickly. My brother's eyebrow rose a little, and he shook his head.

"Well, that cleared _that_ up," he stated, flatly, sarcasm dripping. I simply smirked a little, setting the basket upon my bed, and nodding to him to open it. Edmund's hesitation was almost endearing as he leaned forward, and flipped open the lid. Two seconds later, an extrodinarily fluffy and tiny kitten jumped out of the basket, and hissed rather loudly at us both, before diving for the pillows atop my bed.

"A cat." If Edmund had been any less impressed, I would have been surprised. Admittedly, his lack of excitement made me doubt my own idea, but I knew my brother, and he was not fond of surprises... But he would grow to be fond of this one, I was sure. Despite himself, he could be one of the most caring people I knew, but I was hardly likely to say such things out loud - to do so would have earned me at least a good batting over the head.

"A brilliant deduction, dear brother. I wonder you haven't conquered all of England with such skills of wit." Brown eyes turned to mine, their depths full of confusion, and a little irritant. Clearly, it was going to take Edmund a while to figure out _this_ gift.

"Are you jesting with me, oh High one?"

My lips twitched in amusement, but as of yet I did not dare laugh, not yet, at least. "Not at all, brother."

"But why on earth...?"

I sighed softly, shrugging my shoulders, suddenly unable to meet the eyes which were scrutinising me so. Sometimes, it was much easier to talk to Edmund honestly when he wasn't evaluating every word. "I know you've been worrying about me heading to University, Ed. I just thought... you could do with the company." I gave a somewhat hesitant shrug, with an even more hesitant smile.

"In a _cat_? Not even a talking one, at that?"

"Don't judge it too harshly. It's not the cat's fault that Aslan hasn't called it to speak."

"Hm." The brunette eyed the mound of pillows where the cat had disappeared into, with a slight frown on his face, before flicking his gaze back to me. "That still doesn't answer my question... why would you think a cat would suffice for a brother?"

"Who's to say it would? The point is, you'll have a consistent companion... and you know, there's one very good advantage to English cats over Narnian."

"Oh?"

"They won't argue back." That at least earned me a wary chuckle from the Just King, and Edmund's shoulders shrugged a little, as he reached forward, uncertainly extending his hand to the pillows, drawing one back to reveal the kitten, to which the creature simply extended a yawn, and stretched out on my bed, making itself all the more comfortable. With a roll of his eyes, Edmund turned back me, obviously somewhat uncertain still.

"So...does it have a name?"

"_He_, good sir, does not."

"_He_?"

"Mnn hmm."

With a soft sigh, Edmund shook his head, glancing again at the feline as though it might bite him. "I'm still not sure about this, Pete. I can't imagine mother being too thrilled with a feline in the house."

"Oh, I've already spoken with her. She thinks it's a splendid idea."

"Really." Edmund's tone seemed far too sarcastic, and I was beginning to truly think I had made the wrong decision in getting him a companion.

"Of course."

Edging slightly further away from the bed, Edmund swallowed a little, glancing at me once again. "Wouldn't a pet be better suited to Lu? I mean, what do I know of looking after cats?"

"Didn't you save that family of kittens in our second year in Narnia?"

"Well... yes, but then we found a new home for them. I only rescued them-"

"Aside from that one kitten... remember, he trailed you around-"

"Alright, alright! Lion's mane, Peter!" There was exasperation, and a hint of amusement in the younger boy's voice.

"Well, then?"

"... As if I could refuse a gift from the High King?"

"Precisely. So it's settled. What'll you call him, anyway."

"Cat?" I barely repressed a snort of my own, rolling my eyes. Narnia's finest diplomat, one of Her most considerate and caring peoples, and he could not think of a more unique name for his new charge.

"Very unique, Ed."

Edmund's face scrunched up for a moment as he thought, then a smirk crossed his features, and he grinned at me, looking incredibly pleased with himself. "Norman." He stated, factually. I blinked for a moment, before realising.

"_Norman?"_

_"_Either, that or Petey." I winced, shaking my head automatically.

"But why Norman, brother?"

"It's your middle name, remember?" I had long been trying to forget. Sadly, it seemed that my dearest brother was not about to let me. I grimaced, surrendering the battle.

"Norman, then."

Edmund grinned, looking very pleased with himself. "Norman it is." From somewhere within the mound of cushions, Norman gave his first meow to date. My brother smirked, still grinning a little. "Seems he likes it."

I rolled my eyes, secretly pleased I had lightened my brother's dark mood some. "Hmm... At least one of us does."

{I}{I}{I}

Nearly six months later, and I was finally back home from University, and eager to see my family again. I had missed them more than I thought possible, though their consistent letters (at least from Lucy and Edmund) were of great comfort to me. Susan wrote, but less often, and her letters were strangely formal and distant. I tried not to worry too much, after all, she was growing up, and was probably engaged in social meetings and such. Secretly, I was very glad it was her and not me that was forced through such charades; especially as I knew that for whatever reason, my sister rather enjoyed such gatherings.

As I let myself into the house, I could hear her voice from the door, and frowned, suddenly realising that I had come in among a blazing row. Susan's' voice was heated and the words she was using... Lion's mane! Who on earth was she speaking to, to talk such a way? I rushed upstairs without a thought, and stood in astonishment as I came upon a most detestable sight; our sister of Narnia raging with words that would make a Centaur stutter against our younger brother. Glancing over at Edmund, I couldn't help but feel proud at the way he quietly stood his ground. He had yet to speak, but that made me all the prouder - for the Edmund of old would have given as good as he had gotten, and with a row like this, who knew who the winner would be? I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

As Susan's breath finally ran out, Edmund straightened, though his eyes should have given her every clue to the anger he was obviously feeling. "If you were not my sister, Su, I'd..." he shook his head, trailing off, and I shuddered at the underlining tone of warning in his voice.

"You'd what, Edmund?" Susan's voice was pure acid, and I almost started from where I was watching them, wanting to go to Edmund's defence. But somethign warned me to stay where I was, to keep watching, even if it did feel incredibly as though I was invading their private argument... or whatever this was.

My brother's shoulders sagged in defeat, and he suddenly looked as young as he truly was, and utterly indefensible. "Nothing, Su. I just..." he swallowed, shaking his head. "I miss you, Su. We all do."

Susan simply laughed, though it was a cold laugh. "Keep saying that, brother. See how far it'll get you." She tossed her hair, and barged past me, without even greeting me, though in my current shock, I wasn't sure how I would have reacted. I was half tempted to go after her, but something told me my brother needed me, even as he turned and walked from me, into our room, slamming the door firmly behind him.

I winced, and gave him a moment or two before following him. As I opened the door, though, my heart melted and I swallowed a little at the sight before me. Edmund lay upon my bed, curled up as tight as his body would allow, with Norman the cat curled up tightly against him. I managed a sad smile, and moved to his side, clearing my throat so as not to startle him.

The cat jolted awake, and blinked at me once before giving a long hiss, and then jumping delicately from the bed, disappearing under. With a frown I watched as Edmund shook himself out of whatever mood he was in, and gave me a reluctant smile. "Welcome home." he said softly, a hint of apology in his voice.

I opened my mouth, but no words came out. Shaking my head, I simply pulled him into my arms. After all, explanations could wait.

{I}{I}{I}

**Author's N: **I detest the way I've ended this, but I couldn't seem to come up with a decent and fitting ending, not without making the piece go on for far longer than it had any right to. In any case, criticisms and comments are, as always, much welcomed!


End file.
